


リガでポッキーデー

by Trykzy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trykzy/pseuds/Trykzy
Summary: 里加POCKY DAY(毫無說明的意思)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	リガでポッキーデー

「里歐！你看這個！」加洛對看著電視的里歐亮出一盒東西。  
「這是什麼？」他接過盒子，「真輕啊……」  
盒子有些長，是粉紅色的，上面印著某種餅乾棒的圖案。  
「怎麼了？突然給我看這個，不就是餅乾棒嗎？」  
「不是啦，里歐。聽說啊，在極東島國的日本，今天大家會用這種餅乾玩遊戲，名字叫做『Pocky Game』。」  
「『Pocky Game』……？要怎麼玩？」里歐早已習慣加洛這種每逢節日必定要慶祝一番的個性了，現在他都會與加洛一起討論慶祝方式。  
「你問得很好，里歐。」加洛拆開外盒，拿出其中的包裝，從上端撕出一個開口，取出兩根餅乾棒，遞了一根給里歐。

「像這樣，用兩手拿好，然後……」他將自己手上的那根穿過里歐雙手與餅乾棒圍成的洞，同樣的以手握住兩端，形成兩個交扣的環。  
「我數到一，就一起向外拉，誰的Pocky先斷掉就輸了！」  
「這樣啊……」  
「那麼要開始囉！三、二……一！」  
「哈！」伴隨加洛倒數結束，兩人迅速的縮回手臂。  
被巧克力醬包裹的餅乾棒在拉扯下，發出了有些沉的聲響斷裂了。  
雙方的餅乾棒皆未維持原樣，看來是平手。  
里歐把分為兩截的Pocky送入口中，「……再來！」  
「喔！正有此意！」

「嘿！」  
「喝！」  
「呼！」  
又經過三次較量後，結果是里歐、加洛各一勝，兩次平手。  
「很厲害嘛，里歐……」不服輸的少年咀嚼著口中的餅乾棒說。  
「哼，你也是啊，加洛，」同樣不服輸的另一個少年話鋒一轉，「不過，這個遊戲的玩法是不是不太對？」  
「啊？」  
「啊什麼啊，你都沒查過要怎麼玩嗎？」  
加洛搔搔臉頰，「其實我也只是聽人說的啦……」  
「真是的……」里歐聞言，立刻拿起一旁桌上的手機開始搜尋。  
「……這跟你說的完全不一樣啊，加洛。」  
加洛湊了過去，「結果到底要怎麼玩……嗚啊？！」看了里歐的手機螢幕上顯示的畫面之後，立刻張大了嘴。

那是，兩個人用嘴銜著Pocky兩端的照片。  
雖然照片中的人物只是笑著對視，但看在加洛眼裡，卻顯得有些煽情。就算加洛與里歐都交往快兩年了，他果然還是交往當初的那個純情男孩。

「原、原來是、這樣玩的喔！」戀人故作鎮定的表現，看在里歐眼中只覺得既好笑又可愛。  
在簡略解釋了Pocky Game原本的玩法之後，「那麼，要繼續嗎？加洛。」他淺淺一笑，用饒富興味的眼神瞄向加洛。  
受到挑釁的加洛當然不可能拒絕，「那當然啊！來吧！」  
「跟剛才一樣，我的手比到一就開始，可以吧。」  
「喔！」

里歐隨即拿起一根Pocky叼在嘴裡，抬起頭，加洛配合的彎下身，咬住另一端，小心翼翼的不讓它折斷。接著，他用手勢開始倒數。  
3、2、1……遊戲開始。  
現在的狀況變得與剛才截然不同，原來互相較勁的愉快氛圍開始凝固，甚至讓里歐莫名的產生了緊張感。看來加洛剛才的反應也不算太誇張吧，他想。  
兩人一小口一小口的靠近彼此，深怕嘴唇一用力或是一咬牙就會功虧一簣。  
——等等，這傢伙完全不打算閉上眼睛嗎？——  
面對眼前逐漸貼近的，這張看過、碰過許多次的大臉，大概因為正在集中精神，所以雙眼直勾勾的注視著自己，瞳孔中火光一般的紅點也燃燒著。

距離越縮越短，里歐也開始能感覺到加洛淺而溫熱的鼻息撲在自己臉上，明明這根本不是在做愛，他卻無法克制的被加洛的神情給吸引。當他們的鼻尖即將接觸的那刻，他一分神，下意識的閉緊下顎，喀滋一聲，勝負便決定了。  
「……」  
「看來是我贏了呢，里歐。」加洛吃掉自己的那截餅乾，有些得意。  
「……」里歐的思考尚未結束，因此沒能反應過來。

果然這個笨蛋，真的很好看啊。從內心到外表都是。  
要不然，他就不會因為那副專注的表情而被牽走了思緒。他知道，加洛是個連遊戲都會非常認真的人，那種獅子抓白兔也會用盡全力的態度，有時好笑，實則令人尊敬。  
「里歐、里歐、里歐先生？」里歐這才發現加洛正賣力的在眼前揮著手，連稱呼都加上個「先生」了。  
「……沒事，我去一下廁所。晚上給我做好準備了，你這讓人喜歡的笨蛋。」他掉頭就走向廁所，留下搞不清楚狀況的加洛，一個人呆站在原地。  
「喔、喔……等等，晚上是怎樣？！」

晚上會怎麼樣自然不用多問，那天里歐可是多要了加洛兩次呢。


End file.
